User blog:Blaster Niceshot/Minecraft: Setting up a Server
This tutorial refers the Minecraft version 1.7.10, however it works for all current 1.8 versions. Hi everyone! Recently, I've been asked how to set up a Minecraft server so Super Troopers can continue to play together after CWA's closure. Explaining it using words is always a bit difficult, and this tutorial will also give a few visuals for each step. This tutorial is for setting up a vanilla server on Windows in 1.7.10. Please note you are creating/hosting a server where other people will connect and can possibly lead to vulnerabilities. It is recommended that you have a protection program (e.g. Norton, McAfee, etc.), and this tutorial or its author are not to be held responible for any harm to your computer caused by following these steps. Creating a Minecraft server folder #Open Windows Explorer # Find the place where you want to save your folder (I recommend someplace to easily access) #Click the new folder button at the top #Name it something like Minecraft Server (it doesn't matter, just something you can remember) Downloading Software #Go to www.minecraft.net/download #Find the Multiplayer Server ''section. #Download ''minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe ''and place it in your Minecraft server folder. #See ''Troubleshooting ''for more details. Running minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe #Open minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe in your Minecraft server folder. #Give it a minute or two- don't worry, it's creating the nessasary files. #Type ''stop ''in the command log. #You should see a bunch of new files in your folder such as ''server.properties. Don't delete these unless you know what you are doing- they are important! Port Forwarding #Go to Google and type in What is my ip '' #Copy and paste the IP into the address bar #Log in with your router username and password (Username is probably admin and password probably is password) #At this point, you logged into your router settings. Some routers are different than others, so I recommend googling ''Port forwarding for (YourRouterService). #The new port should be the port listed in server.properties (25565 by default). How I Port Foward on My Router #I go to the Applications and Gaming ''section. #Then I open the Run program (ctrl+R) and type cmd and hit enter #I type ipconfig in the black box #I scroll down to ipv4 and make the ''To IP Address ''section the name as that number #I leave ''Protocol ''as both #I make both the internal and external ports 25565 #I enable the port by checking the ''Enable box. #Finally, I click Save Settings ''at the bottom of the screen and close the window (Do not need to log out) Creating the Server #Open Minecraft and go into the multiplayer section #Create a new server #Under server IP, put YourPublicIP:25565 (You can find your public IP by googling ''What is my IP) #Click Done Starting the Server #Run minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe ''(You must open this every time you want to open the server) #If ''Log and Chat is blank, see Troubleshooting ''for information on how to fix this problem. #Open Minecraft and go into Multiplayer #You can use localhost to join your server, but it should be on the list. #Give your friends the IP address (e.g. 76.117.90.143:12345) #Have fun or read the ''Optional Steps ''section. #Having trouble? Read the ''Troubleshooting ''section. Troubleshooting I/My friends can't connect to my server! #Check your wifi. Are you connected to the Internet? #Make sure you followed all the steps. #Are you not running Windows or using a non-vanilla server? This tutorial is for a vanilla server on a Windows computer. #Check ipconfig and your port forwarding and make sure your ip4 didn't change (It happens automaticly). #Did you use your IP4 instead of your public IP as the server address? IP4 is for LAN servers. #Are there any parts of the tutorial you didn't understand? You might have not followed them correctly. Comment on this blog and I will see if I can help! #Did you set your server up to run on an extremely low amount of memory? This can prevent a server from running correctly. #Do you have tons of programs open? This can limit the amount of memory a server can use and thus prevent it from working. #Comment on this blog with a detailed description (passwords are ''too detailed) of the issue you are encountering, including any error messages. Screenshots of errors or glitches always help! Log and Chat are blank! Download and use minecraft_server.1.7.10.jar instead, however this error will not prevent the server from running. I'm getting an error processing element queue class not_found If it is not preventing your server from running normally, ignore this error. If not, see Optional Steps on how to increase the amount of RAM allocated to your server. My issue isn't shown here Comment on this blog with a detailed description (passwords are too detailed) of the issue you are encountering, including any error messages. Screenshots of errors or glitches always help! Optional Steps Increasing the amount of RAM allocated to your server/Allowing your server to use more memory #Create a new Notepad (not Wordpad) file and type java -Xms1024M -Xmx1024M -jar minecraft_server.1.7.10.jar '' if you are using minecraft_server.1.7.10.jar or type ''javaw -Xms1024M -Xmx1024M -exe minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe if you are using minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe #Save it as Run.bat in your Minecraft server folder. (Make sure you select all files first, we don't want Run.bat.txt!) #Open Run.bat and it should open minecraft_server.1.7.10.exe/.jar Editing server.properties #Open server.properties in your Minecraft server folder using notepad #See www.minecraft.gamepedia.com/Server.properties#Minecraft_server_properties for a guide of each property. Category:Blog posts